No Fear
This is one of the songs from The Fairy Puppy. It's also a sneak peek in the movie adventure. What do you do if you don't know where to go? Go into the Princess of Shadows' castle and take the map, that's what. (click here for the original version) Before Song Ariel: So, let me get this straight. You used to be all (she shakes her body) "arf arf"? Fairy Skye: Yes.... Ariel: But then you saw this dark guy and Zap! Sparkle! Bwwooooo! Wings and all? Fairy Skye: Yes... Now turn me back into a puppy. Mimmy: I think only a fairy can do that. Ariel: Mimmy, you're a genious! Lil' Leah: *quietly and sarcastically* Like you are.... Ariel: Skye can go through the dome since it only traps friends of the fairies, and Skye is not a friend of the fairies. So she goes through the dome, then heads to the Fairies' home, they change her back into a pup, rescue us from the dome, and.... wwwwwhooooo!! (She spins around and lands on the ground) (She gets back up) Good-bye, Dark Chaos! Fairy Skye: So... anyone know the way? Ariel: You don't know where they live? Fairy Skye: Hello! I still don't believe in fairies! Lil' Leah: *exasperated sigh* By the time Ariel finishes, I could've sneaked into Esmerelda's castle and gotten what I saw yesterday, a map to the Fairies' Home. Milli: *Gasp* That's it! Milli and Geo: A map! Lil' Leah: *gasp* (She covers her mouth) Mimmy: In that case, let's go! Song (Mimmy and Fairy Skye fly over to Esmerelda's castle) (Ariel floats behind them) (They all check several rooms from the windows) Mimmy: We're off on a mission We're tough; in good condition Geo: We're short Ariel: But standing tall Fairy Skye: No Fear There's danger around us Lil' Leah: She'd hurt us if she found us Luna: Our backs are to the wall Fairy Skye: No Fear Mimmy: 'Cause we have the courage we require Ariel: Take it from that frequent flyer Mimmy: Try your luck Our plan will fly Fairy Skye: No Fear (She sees a map in one of the rooms) (The 3 hurry back to the others) Fairy Skye: It's up in the tower! Hanging on the wall! Ariel: Okay, Mimmy and Skye will keep a lookout, while we get the map. Lil' Leah: "We"? Milli: You mean you're not going to help us? Lil' Leah: Yep. This plan if applied'll Be simply suicidal You'll be a sitting duck Others: No Fear Lil' Leah: Suppose that I do this Who knows if we'll live through this How 'bout a kiss for luck Milli: No Luna: Fear Mimmy: Our team is short one green, red scarfed volunteer Lil' Leah: No way, Jose No chance Luna: No choice Fairy Skye: No Fear (Luna pushes Lil' Leah as they head to the castle) Lil' Leah: Hey! Stop it! Stop it! (A while later, they open the castle door) (Ariel looks to the left and to the right) Ariel: *quietly* Coast is clear. Now follow me, and be quick. (Lil' Leah, Milli, and Geo hurry inside) (Luna walks slowly in) Luna: *Yawns* Easy for you to say.... (The door closes on her tail) Owch. (The others hurry back over to her and help get her tail free) Lil' Leah: Never fails. You're in a hurry, and someone didn't get a lot of sleep. Luna: I'm nocturnal... (A while later, they managed to climb up the stairs) Milli: Whew, I think I actually wore out my shoes. Lil' Leah: I'm gonna die! I knew it! I'm on a dangerous mission with some tiny children! You two are gonna get us all killed! (She accidentally whacks her tail on the suit of armor behind them) (It starts to fall over, but Ariel manages to catch it and place the pieces on the ground) (However, they are unaware that Esmerelda has heard the clattering of the armor) (At the window, they see Fairy Skye and Mimmy) (Ariel opens it) Chorus: We will take any dare that the other side'll dare to dream of We'll fight tough; we'll play fair Be we're sure to win because we'll team up (Lil' Leah grabs the map off the wall, but she then gets trapped inside the map when it rolls up) (Ariel blows her out and she lands on top of some books) (Suddenly Esmerelda enters the room and closes the window with magic) Ariel: AAH! Luna: Yikes. Geo: Head for the door! (They try to hurry towards the door, but Esmerelda blocks it) Ariel: Okay, Lil' Leah goes deep, Luna at the hand-off, Geo throws the map, and Milli catches it. Ready? Group: Break! Ariel: Ready, set, hut-hut! (Lil' Leah and Milli both run to other parts of the room) (Ariel throws the map to Geo) Lil' Leah: I'm open! I'm open! (Geo throws it to her and she catches it) Ha-ha! (Esmerelda picks her up by the tail and whacks her like a birdy) (Ariel whacks her back) Ariel: Right back at ya! Lil' Leah: AAAAHH!!! (She gets the maps and starts running down the stairs until she falls off the side) AAAH! (Then Milli swings in on a tapestry rope and catches her) How did you get so fast? How can you swing like that? And are you really that strong? (When they land, they notice Esmerela) Ooooh, answer the questions later! (They both run) Here! (Lil' Leah gives to the map to Geo, who is standing on top of a nearby bucket) (He sees Esmerelda hold her tail like a baseball bat) Luna: Hey, batter, batter, batter. (Geo throws the map) (Esmerelda swings her tail and misses) (The map lands right in Luna's mouth, like a dog holding a newspaper) (Ariel floats over) Ariel: And the crowd goes wild! (She spins around) (While spinning, she accidentally knocks Geo off the bucket and he lands on the ground) Oh, sorry. (Luna tries to get away from Esmerelda, but all four of her paws step on top of 4 bars of soap) Chorus: No Fear (Luna starts to slip and slide across the floor) (Esmerelda runs after her and swats Ariel into a wall) No Fear (Esmerelda pushes Luna along the hallway) (Milli and Geo hop on her back) (Lil' Leah falls on top of her snout) We won't be finding anything that we haven't feared (Ariel hops on Luna's head and uses her ears to steer her down the stairs while Esmerelda slides after them on the tailing) Ariel: Get a grip Luna: Get set Lil' Leah: That's our respect (Ariel steers Luna to the side and they fly through the window as it shatters) (While Esmerelda crashes into a wall) Geo: No breaks Luna: No sweat Ariel: And no regrets Lil' Leah: We're dead Milli: Not yet Lil' Leah: Oh no, not there (Lil' Leah, Milli, Geo, and the map all fall off Luna as they fall towards the ground) (Lil' Leah uses the map like a parashoot) (Ariel catches Milli and Geo) Luna: Save me. (Mimmy flies over and catches her) (Lil' Leah sees that she is heading for the moat full of gators) (Luckily, Fairy Skye catches her just in time) (She flies back over to the lake) Chorus: No Fear After Song Fairy Skye: Hey, that's my castle. It's next to the Fairies' Home? Ariel: It's a small world afterall. Lil' Leah: Ariel, please don't start singing... we already went through a whole song, almost got captured by Esmerelda, and got the special scarf my mother gave me dirty. Oh... mother..... Fairy Skye: Is she always like this? Mimmy: Fluently... Luna: *Yawns* Do what you must... good-day.... (She falls over and starts to snore) {End of Sneak Peek} Category:Sneak Peeks Category:Fanon Category:Movie Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung By Skye Category:GL6's Songs